Love From An Enemy
by wiltingiris
Summary: Herminone gets into an abusive relationship with Ron. She dosn't want to leave him though. Can she be saved by a enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered into the sleeping Ron's ear. She kissed his cheek and went back into her room at The Burrow.

At the end of sixth year, Ron had finally told Hermione how much he liked her. The feeling turned out to be mutual and they were always together until Hermione had to go home for the summer. Now she was back at The Burrow and was excited to start seventh year with her new boyfriend.

Hermione got into bed with a small trace of a smile on her lips. She never knew she could be this happy. She blew out the candle that lit her room and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep thinking of Ron.

"Wake up, Hermione," Ron said softly. "Oh, Hermione, wake up."

Hermione's eyes flew open reveling a grinning Ron. "Hey, I thought you would never wake up," he said.

"I was in the middle of a good dream," she said with a yawn.

"About what?" he asked.

"You," she said with a mischievous smile. Ron smiled and pulled her into a giggling kiss.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Hermione! Breakfast is ready!"

Ron pulled away form Hermione.

"Okay!" he yelled. "Come on" he said to Hermione.

He took her hand and they went down the stairs together smiling and laughing.

"Here come the two love birds," Harry said with a grin from the kitchen table. "What were you two doing up there?"

"Nothing," they responded in unison. Harry just smiled at the answer.

"So today we're going to Diagon Alley to get our books, right?" Harry asked as they were eating.

"Yes, dear. At twelve. But I'm afraid Mr. Weasley and I will not be able to come, so Ronald and Ginny I will give you your money for you to buy your books," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Okay Mum," Ron said.

After breakfast, when Ron's mother finished charming the dishes clean, she reached into her pocket and gave Ron a few galleons.

"For your books," she said. Ron counted the money.

"But Mum, I won't be able to get new robes!" Ron whined.

"You don't need new robes," she said, "Your old ones fit you."

"Fine," Ron said in an angry tone. He stormed out of the room and went upstairs. Hermione, who was still in the room, got up and followed him. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Ron it's me. Open up" Hermione called. After a minute Ron opened the door. His face was red, the shade it turns when he's upset and angry.

"Are you okay? We can talk." She said in a soothing voice. She stepped in the room and tried to give him a kiss. He shoved her harshly out the door.

"Get out of my room. I don't want to talk," Ron said with an angry expression. Hermione could see anger and hate burning in his bright green eyes. It was very frightening.

"Okay," Hermione said with a hurt expression. She walked slowly to her room and laid down on her bed. i I don't understand. I didn't realize that getting new robes was that important to him. i she timidly touched her arm where Ron pushed her. It was starting to form a bruise. i And he pushed me! He probably just didn't realize what he was doing… He was really upset. I shouldn't let it bother me. He would never mean to hurt me. i Then she started to cry. She cried until an hour later when Ginny came into her room.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, seeing Hermione was crying, "What's wrong?" she rushed over to Hermione's bed.

"Oh, I just found out my…um…great aunt died. Yea…uh…it happened last night." Hermione lied, not wanting Ginny to know what Ron had done to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ginny said using a spell to clean Hermione's teary face.

"Do you still want to go to Diagon alley with us? You can stay home if you want to," Ginny told her.

"No, no. I'm fine. I want to go with you," Hermione said with a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I want to go," Hermione reassured her.

"Okay. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Ron and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley together looking for the book shop. When Ron came out of his room to go to the Alley he acted as though nothing had happened. He was nice to Hermione and he even took her hand and kissed her. She didn't see the rage and hatred in his eyes anymore. She even wondered to herself if she had imagined the whole thing. They were a happy couple once again.

They walked into the book shop and saw that it was extremely crowded. As they were looking for books Ron asked Hermione to hold his money pouch. While she was looking for books she set down the pouch and left it on a shelf by accident. When she and Ron got up to the cashier. She realized she didn't have Ron's money. She told Ron.

"Bloody hell! I don't believe this," Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Go and look for it!" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked through the whole book shop. She went back to Ron.

"I can't find it. I'm sorry."

Ron grabbed her arm and steered her out of the book shop and into a narrow alleyway. He grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't believe you, bitch." Ron yelled. Hermione saw the look again in his eyes. "You probably meant to lose it"

"No! I swear. It was an accident!" Hermione has started crying. Ron made a look of disgust and slapped her.

"You will not do this again!" he bellowed. He made a fist to punch her but suddenly someone pulled Ron off Hermione. It was Malfoy. He saw what happened in the bookstore and thought that Ron would make a good Slitherin with how he was acting with the mudblood. He followed Ron outside to tell him that and saw what he was doing to Hermione. Draco liked to be mean for fun but Ron was not just having fun.

"Get off her, you weasel!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione looked surprised and Draco suddenly remembered he had a reputation to protect. "Only I get to hurt the mudblood weasel." Hermione looked angry again. Good he thought. Then he did a charm to keep her from moving her feet for good measure. Then he walked away.

Hermione was grateful to Malfoy, even if he was mean to her. She quickly picked up her wand that dropped from Ron shaking her and she unleashed her feet from the charm. Ron was still stunned about what happened and was looking at where Malfoy walked away. Hermione ran out of the alley and floo powdered back to The Burrow. Ron didn't see her go.

At The Burrow, Hermione left a note in the kitchen saying that she had to go home for the last two days of the summer because of family problems and she would see everyone at school. She then packed her bags and went home. She was crying the whole time.

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter! Please, please review. I would appreciate it. I also like constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic ever so I need to see ways I can write better. Zoe


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione was sitting on her bed in her room reading she heard a tapping on the window. It was Errol, the Weasley's owl. She opened the window and let him in. Hermione took the letter from the owl and saw that it was written in Ron's messy handwriting.

Hey Hermione. I hope you're doing well. I heard about your aunt. I'll see you on the train. I love you.

Ron

i He acted as though nothing was wrong! /i She thought. i Well...maybe nothing is wrong. I was probably was just overreacting in the alley. I mean of course he was mad, I would be mad too. I shouldn't hold a grudge. /i Hermione let Errol rest for awhile then sent Ron a letter telling him that she loved him too and couldn't wait to see him. She decided to act as though nothing had happened.

They were on the train to Hogwarts. When Ron first saw Hermione at the train station, he looked like he was the happiest person on earth. Any onlookers would think that their relationship was perfect. They didn't know the truth. Ron was nice to Hermione for the first half of the trip. But later on he started making rude comments about Hermione's looks.

"What is with your bushy hair? It's so ugly that way. You should make it smooth, Hermione," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, not wanting Harry to know what he was saying.

"I like my hair just the way it is, Ron," Hermione said through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to cry.

"I like your hair too, Hermione," Harry remarked with a smile. "Ron, you don't like Hermione's hair?"

"Of course I like it. I was just joking," Ron claimed. He grabbed her hand to show Harry he was sincere. Hermione believed Ron, really thinking it was a joke. She started to deny that Ron was cruel to her and decided to believe that every mean comment he made was a joke.

For the rest of the trip everyone was happy. When they got off the train, Hermione and Ron held hands through the whole trip up to Hogwarts. They even fell asleep together in the Gryffindor common room.

The couple stayed that happy for the whole week. The event that caused the happy reverie to end happened the Friday after they came to Hogwarts. Ron was upset that after all his classed ended for the day and he needed to do his homework, Hermione wasn't there to help him. She was at her muggle studies class, which only a few students took. When she came back to the common room, late at night, she was exhausted. She decided to head right up to bed. She had put one foot on the stairs when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Where were you? I needed you to help me with my bloody homework and you weren't here!" Ron bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry. I had an extra class tonight. And I think you can do your homework alone sometimes," Hermione said softly looking down at her feet. She was scared.

"You're my girlfriend. I expect you to be here whenever I need you. Drop the class," Ron growled.

"Wh-what?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"You heard me. Drop the class."

"But I can't! Muggle studies is my favorite class!" she cried. Ron grabbed both her arms and shook her.

"You will drop the class," Ron hissed. Hermione nodded. When he let her go she ran up the stairs to her dormitory and started to cry.

The next day she dropped the class. She hated dropping it, but she would rather drop the class then lose Ron as a boyfriend.

In potions class on Monday, Snape announced that they would have partners that were from the other house in the class. That meant the Gryffindors were paired with the Slitherins. i Oh great. /i Hermione thought. i I'm going to be paired with a stupid Slitherin. Well, at least I can do all the work. I'm sure a Slitherin isn't going to do any. /i 

"Harry and Pansy. Pavarti and Crabbe. Hermione and Malfoy," Snape called out to the class. Hermione's jaw dropped open. i What! I'm with Malfoy? Oh no. I'm going to hate potions this year. /i She got up and walked over to Malfoy's table.

"I don't believe I got stuck with you," Hermione said glaring.

"I'm not too happy about it either Granger," he said. Then his face softened. "Um…how are you?" he said with a tone as if she was sick. She gave a quizzical look.

"Uh…I'm good," she said. After a long awkward silence she said "I think we should get started on our potions now."

He jumped. "Yea. Sure. Let's start." They started working on the potion, and to Hermione's surprise, Malfoy did fifty percent of the work.

When they were dismissed, Hermione walked out of the room without Ron, wonder what had happened. i Was Malfoy actually /i nice i to me? He asked how I was and he didn't make any snide comments. That was weird. /i she suddenly felt a grip on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Ron.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he growled.

"I was in my own thoughts. I'm sorry," she said. It seemed like her most used phrase was I'm sorry.

"You always wait for me! You hear me!" he yelled at her. Then he pushed Hermione down the steps. No one was around since it had been a few minutes since they had been let out.

She tumbled down the steps and hit the ground face first. Her nose started bleeding and pain shot through her. Hermione looked up the flight of stairs and saw that Ron had already left. she leaned against the wall and started bawling her eyes out. After about ten minutes of sitting against the wall she heard foot steps. She opened her eyes and blinked her tears away. It was Malfoy.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked softly. i This is so unlike Malfoy. Well he was nice to me during potions. Maybe he changed /i she thought. Malfoy did change. He hated that his father was a death eater and wanted to be part of a normal family, not one that kills people for power.

Hermione took her hand from her nose and showed Malfoy how much blood was running from it. he gasped and took out his wand. When he pointed it at her she became scared. She thought he was going to hurt her more. But he didn't. he did a spell to stop the blood and another to clean her up. Her nose still looked bad so he decided to take her to Madame Pomfrey.

As he helped her up she asked "Why are you helping me?"

A shadow passed over his face. "Because I know what it is like to be hurt," he said simply. They didn't talk until they got to the infirmary.

A/N Sorry that seemed kinda hurried. I was working fast. Hope you liked it. please review! I've sorta got Writers Block so this chapter might of sucked. Please tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
